As computing technology has advanced, computers have become increasingly used in many different manners. One such use is digital imaging, including capturing digital images, editing digital images, sharing digital images with friends, and so forth. With digital imaging, situations arise in which a user desires to have a portion of an image where a person's face is located identified by the computer. Although some techniques exist for identification of such portions, these techniques can be time-consuming. Delays in performing the identification can become problematic for users, leading to user frustration with their computers.